Mouse Race
by n5d25d90
Summary: 10 years into the future, Vlad Masters designs a race where six teams with different backgrounds, personalities, and show creators have a chance of winning five million dollars. Based on the movie Rat Race. Slight BBRae, DannySam, and BillyMandy
1. Las Vegas, Nevada

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are owned by their respective owners.

Chapter One: Las Vegas, Nevada

Jack Spicer sat at the bar in the world famous Master Casino. He groaned. "Great…now I, Jack Spicer, evil genius, have to gamble to get enough money for robot parts…"

The bartender looked at him. "Jack Spicer?"

Jack's eyes widened. "Eek! Katnappe? You work here?"

"You got five seconds…"

Jack shrieked and ran.

-X-

Billy gave Mandy a weird look. "So…what are we doing again?"

Mandy sighed. "You see this glass?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you're going to trip on it and fall down the stairs. I'll sue the guy that owns this place, and we'll be rich."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because, genius, someone has to be the victim and someone has to be the witness. I'm your girlfriend and I have no idea what you're saying sometimes."

"Oh…wait…did you say 'girlfriend'?"

"No, I said 'best friend'."

"I think you said 'girlfriend'."

"No, I said 'best friend'."

"You said 'girl…'"

"I SAID…!"

Suddenly, someone slipped on the glass and fell down the stairs.

Billy and Mandy went wide-eyed. They started to walk away slowly.

"You did say 'girlfriend', though."

"Shut up."

-X-

Mr. Whiskers sighed happily. Four years ago, he and his best friend Brandy finally left the Amazon via a giant slingshot (made up of two trees and Lola Boa) and they parted ways. Today, they would meet again.

Suddenly, Brandy appeared from an elevator.

Whiskers gleamed. He tackled Brandy. "Brandy! So nice to see you again!"

Brandy smiled. "Hey, Whiskers."

"I bet you have a lot of questions…"

"Actually…no." Suddenly, her cell phone rang. "Oh, hold on a sec, will ya?" She answered it. "Hello? NO! No! That is unacceptable! I asked for pink curtains, not magenta, and that is UNACCEPTABLE! Do you understand me?!" She then closed her phone so fast, it broke.

"Uh…" Whiskers muttered. "Your phone broke."

"That's okay," Brandy said, smiling. "I have more."

Whiskers laughed nervously. "Yeah…well…that problem cleared up. Remember that?"

Brandy groaned. "Sadly, yes."

-X-

"Ahh…this is just like old times, eh gang?" an elderly Jack Fenton sighed as he, his wife, and his two grown-up offspring entered the hotel room.

Jazz looked out the window and sighed. "Yep. So we all know it will involve ghosts somehow…"

Danny walked up to her. "Yeah. Just when you thought we wouldn't have to worry about family-based embarrassment anymore when we moved out." He sighed, too. "I hope Sam can take care of the kids alright while I'm gone…"

"She didn't have a problem before."

"Oh, funny…"

"Alright, gang," Jack grinned. "I'll be right back!"

"Hold on!" Maddie growled. "You're not going to gamble, are you?"

"Well…uh…"

"You know we are here to see Criss Angel! After all, he does seem to be possessed by some ghost and we were going to investigate to make sure! And besides! You swore on my sister's eyes you wouldn't gamble!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Jack growled. "I'm going to the gift shop."

"No gambling, Ja…"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard ya!" Then he walked out.

-X-

Garfield Logan was walking down the main hallway of the hotel when Victor Stone stopped him.

"Hey, man. Where ya goin'? Y'all ain't gonna gamble?"

"No, dude. That ain't me. By the way, sweet bachelor party last night. Glad you found someone, too."

"Yep. But are you sure you wanna leave without gambling?"

"Positive, dude."

Victor shook his head. "That ain't livin', man. But I guess it's your choice. See ya, B," he said, walking away.

"Bye, Cy," Garfield said back.

-X-

COMING UP NEXT…CHAPTER TWO: THE GAMBLE

Excerpt:

"Hi, everybody! I'm Cosmo!" he cried.

Silence.

"Uh…Wanda? This is the part where you say 'And I'm Wanda'."

Silence.

"Wanda? Hey, where are you?"

"You…came alone," Jack S. said.

"Oh…oh yeah! She's at the spa again. WOW! Look at this room! Such a beautiful room! Have you seen this room?"

"Yes! We're in it!" Jack F. said.


	2. The Gamble

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Chapter Two: The Gamble

Jack Fenton went up to a slot machine. "What the family don't know won't hurt 'em…or Maddie's sister," he said, putting a quarter in the slot machine. He won!

"Yes!" Jack smirked. Then he took his grand prize:

A fake coin?

" 'For contest info, see service desk'?" Jack read on the coin.

-X-

"Um…aren't we too young to gamble, Mandy?" Billy asked.

"Shut it, you goon," Mandy scoffed. "One, we're only too young by one year. Who cares, as long as we have money? And two, you're worried more about our age than the fact that I'm using quarters from the 'Help the Homeless' jar?"

"What's a 'homeless'?"

Mandy sighed as she continued putting quarters in the machines and pulling levers.

Billy's eyes widened. "Mandy! Look! We won one!"

Mandy went up to the winning machine and pulled out their jackpot: a fake coin.

"What's this? This isn't money."

"Then what is it?" Billy asked.

-X-

Jack looked at the slot machine in front of him. "Alright, you! It's go time!" He put a coin in and pulled the lever. "Aha! Jackpot!" Jack laughed when he won. He looked at the fake coin that came out. "Huh?"

-X-

Brandy and Mr. Whiskers apparently got a fake coin, too, 'cause they were at the service desk.

"There's a banquet today at noon with the guy that runs the hotel and casino, where there'll be an opportunity of a lifetime. That's all I know."

"O…kay…" Brandy said.

-X-

Garfield was about to leave the casino when he noticed a lone slot machine. It felt like the machine was beckoning him.

He sighed as he put a coin in and pulled the lever. "There. I gambled."

"Winner! Winner!" said the machine.

His eyes widened. He looked at what he won. "What's this?"

-X-

Brandy and Mr. Whiskers entered the owner's penthouse, where the Jacks, Billy, and Mandy were already picking at the food.

"What's going on?" Brandy asked.

"Free grub, that's what's going on," Mandy replied.

"Grub? I thought this was food, not bugs," Billy said.

"Geez…you should sue whoever told you to say that," Jack Fenton said.

"Don't pay attention to him," Mandy told him. "He's an idiot."

Suddenly, the door opened, and a short green-haired man walked in. Well, actually, he didn't WALK in. He floated.

"Hi, everybody! I'm Cosmo!" he cried.

Silence.

"Uh…Wanda? This is the part where you say 'And I'm Wanda'."

Silence.

"Wanda? Hey, where are you?"

"You…came alone," Jack S. said.

"Oh…oh yeah! She's at the spa again. WOW! Look at this room! Such a beautiful room! Have you seen this room?"

"Yes! We're in it!" Jack F. said.

Suddenly, the door opened again.

"Who is it?" Whiskers asked.

"Hey, it's Vladdie!" Jack F. yelled. "You own Master Casino and Hotel?"

"But of course," Vlad said, walking in. "Now for the serious part. A huge meteor the size of Wyoming is going to hit the earth. I built a secret bunker large enough for the eight of us. It should shield us from the blast. When this is over, we will be in charge of repopulating the planet."

Silence again.

"EWWW!!!" Brandy and Mandy both said at the same time when they realized they were the only girls in the room.

"I know, I was hoping Maddie would've come instead of Jack…" Vlad scoffed. "Oops! Did I say that out loud?"

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Jack F. growled… "Which Jack? There's two of us."

"Wait, you're serious?" Jack S. asked.

After a few seconds, Vlad started laughing. "I got you! Ha ha! I'm sorry! I couldn't resist!"

Brandy and Mandy let out a sigh of relief.

"Now, here's the real reason you're he…"

Suddenly, the door opened once more. It was Garfield Logan.

"Ahh! Garfield! What a pleasant surprise! Please come in! Now, as I was saying, the chances of winning a jackpot downstairs is gastronomical! A kajillion to one! A serious person doesn't even bother! But today…you all get a chance to play a game where the chances of winning is one in six. One…in…six… One throw…of the dice…"

-X-

COMING UP NEXT…CHAPTER THREE: IT BEGINS

Excerpt:

"This whole thing is ridiculous, and believe me: I know ridiculous," Garfield said.

"Yeah, for all we know, there's no money at all," Mandy replied.

"You're right," Jack Spicer said. "For all we know, it's a ticket to see Ashlee Simpson lipsinc in concert."

"Yeah. Whiskers and I are out," Brandy said.

"Me, too," Spicer said.

"Me, three!" Billy yelled.

"Now, if you excuse me, I must be going," Garfield said, going into an elevator. "My flight to Jump City leaves in two hours."

As the doors closed, the others looked at each other warily.


	3. It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Chapter Three: It Begins

The others looked at Vlad like he was crazy when he started handing out keys.

Vlad continued. "In my castle in Wisconsin there's a key-operated safe. Inside the safe there is a bag of money containing five million dollars."

Mandy's eyes turned to dollar signs. "$5,000,000?"

Jack Spicer gleamed. "I could build robots for an eternity with that kind of money! …Okay, maybe three months…"

"Think of all the ghost hunting equipment I could buy!" Jack Fenton said.

Garfield rolled his eyes. "Oh, boy…"

"What, you green-skinned freak?" Mandy asked.

"Can't you guys see how ridiculous this is?" Garfield asked.

"Whatever do you mean, Garfield?" Vlad asked. "This is very legit. Now that there's no more to say…go."

Silence.

"Go," Vlad said again.

"So…when you say…" Jack S. started.

"GO! Start! Begin! Technically, you have been racing for 20 seconds, and so far Mr. Logan is winning 'cause he's NEAREST THE DOOR!"

Silence.

Vlad grumbled and pulled out a gun. He shot it in the air, scaring everyone out of the room.

"What? They're just blanks…" Vlad said.

-X-

The group was in the hallway.

"This whole thing is ridiculous, and believe me: I know ridiculous," Garfield said.

"Yeah, for all we know, there's no money at all," Mandy replied.

"You're right," Jack Spicer said. "For all we know, it's a ticket to see Ashlee Simpson lipsinc in concert."

"Yeah. Whiskers and I are out," Brandy said.

"Me, too," Spicer said.

"Me, three!" Billy yelled.

"Now, if you excuse me, I must be going," Garfield said, going into an elevator. "My flight to Jump City leaves in two hours."

As the doors closed, the others looked at each other warily.

"Well, my room is just two floors down from here, so I'll take the stairs," Jack Fenton said, going toward the stairs.

Wary eyes continued to look around.

"Eh, the elevator's probably stalled. I'll take the stairs, too," Spicer grinned. He then walked toward the stairs.

Wary eyes were still wandering…

…

Jack Fenton raced down the stairs. Suddenly he heard the other Jack scream, "Gong ye tampai!" "Ah, crud!" Fenton yelled as he ran down the stairs.

Suddenly, a stampede of feet started behind the Jacks. "Double crud!" they both yelled.

They were stopped on the next landing when they got rammed by the mob.

Whiskers, the last one to reach the stairs in the first place, was now IN first place when he hopped over the car wreck of greedy racers. He pulled Brandy out of the pile and continued.

Billy and Mandy got up next and ran after them. "After 'em, Billy!" Mandy yelled.

"W-wait up!" Jack Spicer said as he got up and chased after them.

Cosmo got up next. "WEEEEEEE!!! Let's do that again! That was fun!"

Jack Fenton was the last to get up. "Ugh…what hit me? …The race!" He got up again and went to the floor with his hotel room.

-X-

"Ahh, my friends, no one is giving you action quite like this," Vlad smirked. "Right, Doug Dimmadome, owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome?"

"That's right!" Doug Dimmadome grinned.

"And how about you, Pixies?" Vlad asked.

"This race proves to be much more exciting than we are, Vlad," H.P. and Sanderson said monotonously.

"Everything is more exciting than you guys," grumbled General Skarr.

"Ah, good point, General Skarr, but there is nothing more exciting than a good goose chase, right?" Vlad asked.

"True."

-X-

Meanwhile…

"A Ghost Hunter Convention?" Maddie asked in disbelief.

"Yep! In Wisconsin! So we gotta leave now! C'mon, gang!" Jack said, opening the door.

"But," Jazz started, "I had to pay for the roo…"

"MOVE!!!" Jack yelled, practically shoving Jazz and Danny out of the door.

-X-

COMING UP NEXT: CHAPTER FOUR: A RACE OF IDIOTS

Excerpt:

Jack Spicer ran to his vehicle of choice: the Molar 3000 (an update of the earlier model). "They'll take the high road, I'll take the low road," he chuckled as he entered it. He turned the key. The engine sputtered.

"Oh, no! Please work! Ugh! Dang it!" Jack screamed when he couldn't get it to work. "Now what will I do?"


	4. A Race of Idiots

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack squat. …Or Jack Fenton…or Jack Spicer…etc.

I also would like to say that, even though it's been done before by other people, I totally did not steal this idea because I've always thought Beast Boy would probably someday own a green pick-up truck. It just fits him…

Chapter Four: A Race of Idiots

Mandy got in the driver's side of a black Pontiac Sunfire. "C'mon, Billy. It's time for a road trip."

Billy went into the passenger side. "How come you always get to drive?"

"Because you failed your driver's test…27 times! And even if you did pass, I wouldn't let you drive MY car anyway."

-X-

Brandy and Whiskers raced to the parking lot. "Great!" Brandy yelled. "Just because you needed a bathroom break, now we're not in first place anymore! So…where's your ride?"

Whiskers gulped. "I came here with the circus…it was a favor…"

"UGH! Then we'll have to take my limo. C'mon!" She dragged Whiskers by the whiskers to the slick black limousine.

-X-

Jack Spicer ran to his vehicle of choice: the Molar 3000 (an update of the earlier model). "They'll take the high road, I'll take the low road," he chuckled as he entered it. He turned the key. The engine sputtered.

"Oh, no! Please work! Ugh! Dang it!" Jack screamed when he couldn't get it to work. "Now what will I do?" Suddenly, he remembered his heli-pack. "Oh, duh!" he smirked. He left the Molar 3000 and started his heli-pack. He started flying through the air.

-X-

"Quick, gang! To the RV!" Jack Fenton yelled as he pushed his family through the parking lot.

"What's all this about, Dad?" Danny asked.

"I told you! Ghost convention! Now, keep going!"

-X-

"This'll be nooooooo problem!" Cosmo said as he flew through the casino. Suddenly, he fell asleep.

-X-

"What's this?" Skarr asked. "Why is he sleeping?"

"Either he's a narcoleptic, or he's an idiot," Vlad said.

"But…I bet on him!" Skarr cried.

"Me, too!" Eddie Lawrence (Class of 3K) sobbed.

"Sorry, but all bets are in and they can't be changed," Vlad smirked.

-X-

Garfield drove his green pick-up to the airport. "That billionaire buffoon is crazy if he thinks he'll get me to be a part of this race."

Suddenly, he saw a familiar face in the parking lot. "No way!"

-X-

A shiny black Pontiac with a license plate "EVIL" drove into the airport.

"So, Mandy…what's the plan?"

"Well, airport security these days is so uptight; it'll take forever to get on a plane. Especially to go on a faraway state like Wisconsin."

"So, what do you suggest?"

"I say we take a plane home to Endsville. It's closer, and less people would expect a bomber to blow up a plane going there. Plus, it leaves sooner. Then, we get Grim, and he can teleport us straight to Wisconsin. Got all that? …Billy?"

Billy was busy picking his nose.

"Why do I even bother…?" Mandy asked herself.

-X-

COMING UP NEXT…CHAPTER FIVE: THE BEAST IS BACK

Excerpt:

Spicer was still soaring through the air. "Sweet! I'll get to the dairy state in no time!" he laughed.

Suddenly, the sky went dark and it started to rain. How ironic (especially since this IS Las Vegas).

"Uh-oh…" Spicer gulped. Suddenly, a lightning bolt hit one of the helicopter-like blades and Spicer fell out of the sky.


	5. The Beast is Back

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Also, the scene breaks I used for the Bo-bobo story (-X-) worked like a charm, so I'm gonna use them in the rest of my fanfictions. I will edit my other works accordingly.

Chapter Five: The Beast is Back

"Raven? No way!" Garfield cried as he ran up to her. He hadn't seen her in years.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked, also surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Cy's getting hitched. He had a bachelor party. What are you doing here?"

"Vacation," Raven said as the two entered the airport. "I'm just heading home."

They were in line for about an hour when the finally made it to the counter.

"Two tickets to Jump City," Raven told the person behind the counter.

"Wow, Rae. You didn't have to buy my ticket," Garfield said, blushing.

"That's okay," Raven said monotonously. "I got enough money. Thank God Black Jack is so easy…"

"We're sorry," the person behind the counter said, "but tickets to Jump City, Los Angeles, New York City, Houston, and Milwaukee are sold out."

Garfield's eyes widened. "Did you say that Milwaukee is sold out?"

"Yep. The only city in Wisconsin we fly to is Milwaukee, and it's sold out."

Garfield breathed heavily. "Rae, can I speak to you in private?"

As they walked to the side, Garfield spotted two familiar faces in the line: Billy and Mandy.

"Rae? I got to tell you something. Something that will change our lives forever…"

Silence.

"…You're gay?"

"What?! No! I…"

"I mean, it's okay if you are…"

"I'm not gay, Raven! Now listen…"

Mandy looked over to the two. "Hey, Billy. Check it out."

Billy looked to where she was pointing. "Ooh! It's the green guy!"

"Who's he with, though?"

"You're asking ME?"

"Good point. Now, remember the plan, Billy?"

"Go to Endsville and get Grim."

"NO! I mean…yes… How come you remember that but forget to put on underwear?"

"I dunno."

-X-

Spicer was still soaring through the air. "Sweet! I'll get to the dairy state in no time!" he laughed.

Suddenly, the sky went dark and it started to rain. How ironic (especially since this IS Las Vegas).

"Uh-oh…" Spicer gulped. Suddenly, a lightning bolt hit one of the helicopter-like blades and Spicer fell out of the sky. He fell on an RV.

-X-

The Fentons heard a thunk on top of the RV.

"What the heck was that?" Danny asked.

-X-

"Two tickets to Endsville, please," Mandy said to the person behind the counter.

"Sorry, but due to the storm that just started, all planes will be delayed."

"Storm? What storm?" Mandy asked.

"Uh…that storm," Billy said, pointing to a nearby window. Lightning flashed in the sky.

Mandy growled. "Great. Billy, back to the car. We're driving back to Endsville."

Billy did a military salute. "Aye aye, captain! Hee hee hee hee hee!" he followed her out.

Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, who were currently in the line, overheard Billy and Mandy's dilemma.

"All planes are delayed?! Oh no!" Brandy shrieked.

"C'mon! It's not that bad…" Whiskers tried to reassure her.

"You don't understand, Whiskers! I am not riding in a limousine for four days with YOU!"

"Okay, okay! But what other choice do we have?" Whiskers asked.

"We're waiting for the storm to clear up. Then, we'll fly to Chicago. Then we'll rent a car and drive to the castle."

"What about toll?"

"What?"

"There's that big toll booth in northern Illinois that's secretly meant to piss off Wisconsin residents going to Six Flags, remember?"

"NO! I've never been to either state! And how would you know that, Whiskers?"

"Baraboo. Circus World Museum. Nice place, actually. Criss Angel did a lightning stunt in Baraboo once. I think he might be possessed by a demon or ghost or somethi…"

"Okay, that's enough. I get it."

-X-

"So, let me get this straight…Vlad Masters is holding a race for five million bucks and you want the both of us to split it 50-50?" Raven asked.

"60-40 in your favor if you get me there in less than three days," Garfield grinned.

Raven thought about it. "Okay, deal. But you better remember that 60-40 thing."

"Done and done," Garfield said, shaking her hand. Lightning coincidentally flashed that instant.

-X-

Billy and Mandy got into the black Pontiac. "Okay, Billy," Mandy started. "Remember…don't touch the radio."

"You got it, Mandy!" Billy grinned as they left the parking space. Not long afterwards that space was occupied by the Fenton RV (hey, it was a big space).

As Danny opened the side door, Jack Spicer fell to the ground. "See? I told you something landed on the RV," Danny said.

-X-

COMING UP NEXT…INSANITY ENSUES

Excerpt:

Danny flipped open his cell phone when the Fentons went back inside. He dialed a number.

"Who are you calling, Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Who do you think? My wife!" he said as he heard the phone ring.

Someone answered it on the other side. "Hello?"

Danny's eyes widened. "TUCKER?!"


	6. Insanity Ensues

Disclaimer: I doth not own-eth any-eth of these characters…eth…

"Black Hole Sun" © Soundgarden

Chapter Six: Insanity Ensues

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we…?"

"Can it, dog breath!" Mandy scolded. "If you can't behave in my car, I'm kicking you out!"

"I'll be good," Billy said calmly.

"Geez, you're no smarter than when you were ten," Mandy mumbled. "And even then, you weren't very bright."

"Are you mad at me, Mandy?" Billy asked.

Lightning flashed that instant, which amplified the evil look in her eyes, which confirmed the answer to Billy's question.

"I'll shut up, now."

"Good," the blonde said monotonously. "Let's see what's on the radio." She turned on the radio and turned it to a station with rock music on. "Ahh… 'Black Hole Sun'… Not the best, but it's better than that Brittany Spears crud."

It wasn't long before Billy forgot he was supposed to shut up and started singing along. "Black hole sun, won't you come? Won't you…"

"Billy?"

"Whoops! Sorry, Mandy."

"Eh, that's okay, Billy. It's kinda hard not to sing along to that song when it's on."

"So…you're not mad?"

Lightning flashed and reflected evilly off her eyes again.

"Shutting up, now."

-X-

"What do you mean sold out?" Jack Fenton asked.

"Tickets to Milwaukee are sold out. Not that it would matter anyway. Planes are delayed due to the thunderstorm."

"Well, I guess we gotta go back to the RV," Maddie said.

"Oh, great…" Jazz groaned.

When they exited the airport, Jack gasped.

"What is it, Jack?" Maddie asked.

"The RV is gone!"

-X-

Jack Spicer laughed as he drove the stolen RV down the road. "Once again, I, Jack Spicer, evil genius, master of evil, prince of darkness, have resorted to evil tactics to claim what is evilly mine!" he laughed. "Now…let's see what's on the radio." He turned it on. "Ooh! 'Black Hole Sun'!"

-X-

Nearby, at a nearby BP station, Mandy was filling the car with gas.

"I knew I should've filled this dang thing up when we first went by here," Mandy groaned. She looked up and saw a black sphere in the sky. "What the heck?"

Lightning flashed, and she saw who was inside it.

"Crud!" she yelled. "C'mon, fill up already!" She felt the nozzle click. "Good!" she said, putting the nozzle back on the pump and going back into the car.

"Aren't you going to pay for it?" Billy asked.

"I did it beforehand with my card."

"You don't have a BP c…"

"Shut up," she said as they drove off.

-X-

"This is so COOL!" Garfield yelled when he looked down at the BP station. "Hey, maybe after all is said and done, you and I could go to Wisconsin Dells…for old time's sake?"

"Here's a thought," Raven said, trying to concentrate on the spherical aura around them. "Why don't we worry about the five million dollars first?"

"You just want to make it in time for our 60-40 deal."

"Bingo."

-X-

Danny flipped open his cell phone when the Fentons went back inside. He dialed a number.

"Who are you calling, Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Who do you think? My wife!" he said as he heard the phone ring.

Someone answered it on the other side. "Hello?"

Danny's eyes widened. "TUCKER?!"

"Oh! Hey, Dan! I'm just watching your kids while Sam's at the store."

"Oh…thank God…" Danny sighed.

"What do you mean? It's not like you thought that Sam and I were…oh…OH! Sorry, man. No, we weren't doing anything if that's what you were thinking."

Danny gave a sigh of relief. "Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything. Now, listen: my dad is dragging us to some lame-o Ghost Convention and someone stole our RV, so I won't be back for a while. Tell Sam I love her when she gets home, 'kay?"

"Okay. Bye, Danny."

"Bye." Danny closed the phone.

"Marital problems?" Jazz asked in a playful tone.

"…Shut up…"

-X-

COMING UP NEXT…MAD LIKE MANDY

Excerpt:

Jack Spicer continued to drive the Fenton RV down the road. As much as he tried to ignore them, he couldn't help but stare at all the buttons and gadgets.

"I wonder what this one does…" he said as he pushed a button. Suddenly, ectoplasm covered his face.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed as he lost control of the RV. It went into a ditch and flipped over.


	7. Mad Like Mandy

Thank you all that read, reviewed, and loved my fanfiction.

I do not own any of these characters. Heck, the name of this chapter is a cheap rip-off of titles of episodes from OBAN Star Racers.

"Wasteland" © 10 Years

"Headstrong" © Trapt

Chapter Seven: Mad Like Mandy

"I…WILL NOT…"

"Billy! Quit singing songs on the dang radio!" Mandy yelled.

"Sorry, Mandy."

They saw a sign up ahead that said "Endsville, 50 Miles".

"Ooh! We're almost home!" Billy cried.

"Yep…we got this in the bag, Billy. …Billy?"

"…good intentions. Should…"

"Billy!"

"Oops! Sorry… I like this song…"

"Me too, but you don't hear me singing it…" Then she quietly mumbled "…should I…could I…"

-X-

Maddie, who went to the restroom while Danny was making the call home, came out of it and went over to the two siblings. "Where's Jack?"

"He said something about borrowing a car from someone…or something like that," Danny replied.

"God, I hope he doesn't do anything stupid," Maddie said.

-X-

Lightning flashed in the sky as Jack Fenton looked for a car in the parking lot with keys in it.

He stopped at a green pick-up with the license plate "G-LO".

"G-Lo? George Lopez?" Jack asked himself. Then he remembered what Vlad called the green guy earlier. "Garfield Logan? Garfield Logan! Ha ha!" He looked in the truck window and saw the keys inside (Garfield must've been so excited to see Raven that he forgot his keys).

-X-

"You know what?" Brandy asked.

"What?" Mr. Whiskers asked back.

"We're not going to win the money this way. We'll have to stow away somewhere…like…the back of a truck…or something."

No sooner she had said that that Jack Fenton barged in. "C'mon, Team Fenton! I got a truck!"

"That didn't take long," Jazz said.

"Quit sassin' and let's go!" Jack said, pushing them out.

Whiskers looked at Brandy cunningly. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh, yes…"

-X-

Jack Spicer continued to drive the Fenton RV down the road. As much as he tried to ignore them, he couldn't help but stare at all the buttons and gadgets.

"I wonder what this one does…" he said as he pushed a button. Suddenly, ectoplasm covered his eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" he screamed as he lost control of the RV. It went into a ditch and flipped over.

Spicer checked his pulse to see if he was alive and groaned. "I…Jack Spicer…evil genius…master of all things evil…am upside-down. Ow."

-X-

"…I see your fantasy. You want to make it a…"

"Dang it, Billy!" Mandy yelled as lighting flashed and reflected off her eyes once more.

"I'm sorry, Mandy…I can't help it."

"Well, at least we're almost to Endsville," Mandy said. "The storm's clearing up. Either it died down or we drove out of its way."

"If it died down, will there be a funeral?"

"…Shut up, Billy."

-X-

Jack Fenton started the truck. "Here we go!" he said to his family as they drove off.

Suddenly, Jack spotted something in the rear-view mirror. It looked like a dog and a rabbit were in the back of the truck (NOT the back seat! The back part outside the truck where you put stuff). He quickly looked back and saw no one.

"What're you looking for, Jack?" Maddie asked.

"Uh…nothing…" Jack said, looking forward again.

-X-

COMING UP NEXT…CHAPTER EIGHT: BACKSTABBER

Spicer went up to the road and stuck his thumb out. "I hope no one is too afraid to pick me up since they made that movie about that killer hitchhiker. And seriously, I'm in the desert! WHAT'S WITH THE FRICKIN' RAIN?!"

As soon as he said that, the storm cleared up and sunbeams flashed into his eyes.

"AAH! I'M BLIND! AND I HAVE A BIG MOUTH!" Spicer yelled as he swayed and held on to a sign to keep him from falling. "Can today get any worse?"


	8. Backstabber

Thanks to all who actually like this fanfiction. You guys are **awesome**! Also, I do not own these characters.

Also, in the beginning of the chapter, Jack Spicer makes a reference to another character played by his voice actor (Danny Cooksey). If you want, go ahead and take a guess.

Chapter 8: Backstabber

Jack Spicer growled. "Great…just what I need," he said as he opened the RV door. "A blood rush to the head." He unhooked the seat belt and fell on his head. "Ow!"

He scrambled out of the RV and to his feet, almost falling back down via his dizziness.

"If I make it outta here alive, I'll sue whoever made that movie in the first place," he grumbled.

-X-

"Finally! Home sweet home!" Billy cried as he spotted the Endsville City Limit sign.

"Yeah, finally," Mandy mumbled. She found Billy's house and drove up the driveway. "I can't believe you still live at home."

Billy pulled a large booger out of his nose.

"Correction: I **can** believe you still live at home," Mandy stated. "Now, let's find Grim."

-X-

"So…we gotta stay in the back of a pick-up truck for four days?" Whiskers asked.

"Hopefully less time than that, but yea, pretty much," Brandy replied.

"Oh. Well, why didn't we stay in the limo?"

"Because it's my limo and I didn't want you to stink it up for four…"

"Or less…"

"…days," Brandy finished.

"Yeah, good point," Whiskers agreed. "AHH! A squirrel!" they heard Jack say and suddenly the brakes were applied **fast**! The two hit the back window of the truck and got knocked out.

"What was that?" asked Danny when he heard the thunk on the back window.

"Who knows, who cares?" Jack replied as he kept driving.

-X-

"Is he dead?"

"I don't know."

"Why is he floating?"

"Maybe he's an angel."

Cosmo woke up and saw four kids, who got scared and ran off.

"It's a race! It's a race!" Cosmo said, flying through the air.

-X-

Grim heard the doorbell and answered the door. "Oh…it's you…" he growled. "Come in…I guess…"

Billy and Mandy walked in. "Hey, Bonehead," Mandy said.

"Why are you two here? You said you were on vacation!"

"We need you to take us to Vlad's Castle in Wisconsin."

"Oh, no no no no no! I'm not going back to Wisconsin! I vowed never to go back der when I had to clean up after dat creepy cannibal!"

"Grim, Jeffrey Dahmer's been dead since 1994," Mandy said.

"How do you know dat?"

"Serial killers spark my interest."

"Hey, if you don't go to Wisconsin anymore, who's in charge of that?" Billy asked.

"Simple! Brett Favre," Grim grinned.

"No wonder," Mandy said. "That guy's been killing the Packers' chances at winning the Super Bowl for years."

"C'mon, Grim!" Billy said. "It's very uh-portant!"

"Important, you dummy," Grim corrected. "And what's so important about going der?"

"Five mi…"

Mandy hit him before he could finish. "Don't tell him, you dweeb!"

"Oh, come on! You can tell me!" Grim said.

"Okay…but you don't get a share."

"Uh…okay…so…what is it?"

Mandy hesitated. "Five…million…dollars…"

Grim's eyes widened. "And dat…would've been my biggest secret!" he laughed as he took his scythe and made a portal, intending to go himself.

"NO!" Mandy yelled as she and Billy chased Grim through the portal.

-X-

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm tired. Can we rest for a while?"

Garfield thought for a moment. "How long?"

"I'd say two hours. Then I should be ready to go."

Garfield looked at his watch. Though he really wanted to get to that prize of five million dollars, Raven was way more important. "Okay."

The aura slowly disappeared as they lowered to the ground.

"Where are we, Rae?"

"Uh…I think a few miles outside Denver."

"Wow! We made good time!" Garfield grinned. 'What's two hours, anyway? It'll take **days** for some of those guys to get to Wisconsin!'

-X-

Spicer went up to the road and stuck his thumb out. "I hope no one is too afraid to pick me up after they made that movie about that killer hitchhiker. And seriously, I'm in the desert! What's with the freaking rain?!"

As soon as he said that, the storm cleared up and sunbeams flashed into his eyes.

"AHHHHH!!! I'm blind! And I have a big mouth!" Spicer yelled as he swayed and held on to a road sign to keep him from falling. "Can today get any worse?"

-X-

Grim fell out of a portal in the sky. He looked around and saw a ferry. A sign next to it said "Washington Island".

"Yes! I made it to Wisconsin!" Grim yelled. "Not where I wanted to be exactly, but at least I got da right state!"

Suddenly, Billy and Mandy fell right on top of him.

Mandy groaned. "Nice going, Billy! Telling Grim about the five million dollars! What in Heaven's name were you thinking?"

"But you said it!" Billy cried. "But…at least you didn't tells him it was in a key-operated safe…"

"BILLY!"

Grim laughed and got up. He lifted his scythe. The key shot out of Billy's back pocket and stuck to the scythe like it was a magnet. "Well, I'd say it has been fun, but who am I kidding?" he laughed.

Mandy growled. "Come back here, Grim!" she yelled as she and Billy ran after him.

-X-

"It's a race! It's a race!" Cosmo cried as he flew through Las Vegas. Suddenly, he hit a car.

"Oh crud!" a man yelled as he got out of his car. "Are you a'ight? You don' want to sue, do you?"

"Huh?" Cosmo groaned. "Who are you?"

"The name's Li'l D. Need a lift?"

"Sure! Say, do you know where Wisconsin is?"

"Actually, I do. I gotta be at the Alliant Energy Center in three days for a concert, so I'll be drivin' **really** fast. Is that okay wit' you?"

"YAY! I call shotgun," Cosmo said as he entered the car.

-X-

COMING UP NEXT…CHAPTER NINE: DUDE, WHERE'S MY TRUCK?

Jack Fenton looked out his window. "What the heck?"

A green cheetah was racing alongside the truck.

"A green cheetah outside of Denver? Now there's something you don't see every day," he said, slightly confused.

The cheetah's head turned into a human head. "Get outta my truck!"

"Holy cow!" Jack yelled. "That was cool!"

"I SAID GET OUT…"

"BEAST BOY! LOOK OUT!" Raven shouted.

"Huh?" Garfield asked in a confused tone. Then he looked ahead. "AHHHHHHH!!!!"


	9. Dude, Where's My Truck?

Even though this is the only chapter thus far that doesn't have Billy and Mandy in it, it's still one of my favorite chapters. Maybe it's because of what happens to poor Jack Spicer… (I'm mean to him, aren't I?)

Chapter Nine: Dude, Where's My Truck?

Garfield Logan watched Raven as she meditated. 'She seems so peaceful when she meditates…GAH! What am I thinking? She's just my friend! Why would I think of stuff like...?'

"Okay, I'm done." Raven said. "Ready to go?"

"Uh…anytime you are," Garfield said, blushing.

Suddenly, a green truck whizzed right by.

"Dude, that guy is SOOO breaking the speed limit," Garfield said. Then his eyes widened. "Wait a minute…that's MY truck!"

-X-

"Jack, can you please slow down?" Maddie asked.

"No time. Ghost Convention. Must…go…120…miles an hour…to make…it there…on time…"

"Dad, the only reason no one pulled us over yet is because they think Sonic dyed his spines green!" Danny yelled, holding on to the back seat for dear life.

-X-

Brandy and Mr. Whiskers were flat against the tailgate.

"Well…at…least…we're…making…good…time…" Whiskers said.

"I'm…just…glad…we…didn't…fly…off…yet…" Brandy added.

-X-

Jack Fenton looked out his window. "What the heck?"

A green cheetah was racing alongside the truck.

"A green cheetah outside of Denver? Now there's something you don't see every day," he said, slightly confused.

The cheetah's head turned into a human head. "Get outta my truck!"

"Holy cow!" Jack yelled. "That was cool!"

"I SAID GET OUT…"

"BEAST BOY! LOOK OUT!" Raven shouted.

"Huh?" Garfield asked in a confused tone. Then he looked ahead. "AHHHHHHH!!!!"

Luckily, Raven lifted Garfield off the ground (using her powers of course) before the semi could run him over.

Garfield gasped for air. "Thanks…Rae…" he said before passing out on the aura platform Raven provided for him.

-X-

Speaking of semis, Jack Spicer was picked up in one. Sadly, it was the one occupied by the Naked Trucker and T-Bones.

"Aren't ya glad yer our Hitchhiker of the Week?" T-Bones asked.

"No…and get a normal accent, for crying out loud," Jack groaned.

"Hey! Don't be fighting in my truck," the Naked Trucker scolded.

-X-

Garfield and Raven were in a black aura bubble once again and they flew through the sky above Colorado.

"I'm so sorry, Raven," Garfield sighed.

"For what? It's not your fault some idiot stole your truck and you almost got run over by an eighteen-wheeler because of it."

"Not that," Garfield said, sighing again. "I'm sorry for dragging you into all this. To tell you the truth, I didn't even want to be a part of this stupid thing in the first place."

"It's okay, Garfield."

Garfield looked up. "Did you…just call me Garfield?"

"That's your name, isn't it?"

"Well…yeah…but usually you call me 'Beast Boy'."

"I'll stop calling you 'Garfield' if you want me to."

Garfield shook his head. "You can call me 'Garfield' anytime you want to," he said, smiling.

-X-

"American Dayz! American Dayz! Speedboat sales e…"

"SHUT UP!" Spicer yelled. "Stop singing that stupid song, T-Bones!"

"Trucker, he told me to shut up," T-Bones said, sobbing.

"Actually, I agree with him, Gerald," the Naked Trucker replied.

Spicer smirked. "Gerald?" He started laughing.

"Okay, enough of that, Jack," Trucker said.

"What? I thought it was funny," T-Bones said, also chuckling.

"And another thing," Spicer said, "that come-over is not helping at all."

T-Bones' eyes widened. "You can make fun of my name. You can make fun of Trucker. But when you make fun of my comb-over, that's when I get ahng-ry!"

"Uh-oh…" Spicer gulped.

-X-

"I'M SURPRISED WE HAVEN'T FLOWN OFF YET!" Brandy yelled to Whiskers over the rush of the wind.

"WHAT?!"

"I SAID, 'I'M SURPRISED WE HAVEN'T FLOWN OFF YET'!"

"…WHAT?!"

"I SAID…"

The truck hit a pothole and the two flew off the truck. They rolled on the ground.

Whiskers looked up and Brandy, groaning. "Ow…so…what were you trying to say?"

"…Shut up, Whiskers…"

-X-

"So…why do you need to go to Wisconsin so bad?" Li'l D asked as he drove through the desert.

"I…uh…you know what? I forgot," Cosmo replied. "It'll probably come back to me later, though. Why do YOU need to go to Wisconsin?"

"Well, I'm performing at the Alliant Energy Center. I'm actually the opening act. The headliners are Puffy AmiYumi and Greg Cipes."

"Who?"

"Yeah, I don't know 'em either, but it's supposed to be a fundraiser for starving children. Madison begged me to perform for 'em."

"Who?"

"Nevermind."

"Hey, is she going to be in Wisconsin?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Is she going to the capital city?"

"I dunno. Why?"

"'Cause then it'll be Madison in Madison! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Get it? Mad…ha ha ha ha…"

"Dang…shut up…"

COMING UP NEXT, CHAPTER TEN: IS IT OVER YET?

Excerpt:

Spicer woke up in a ditch in western New Mexico. 'Not like any other typical Thursday night,' Spicer thought to himself. 'Now, I got to find a new ride. But where?'

He stuck out his thumb again. An eerie looking ice-cream truck stopped in front of him.

"An eerie ice-cream truck with a fiery clown head?" Spicer asked himself. "I don't see why not…"


	10. Is It Over Yet?

As you found out in previous chapters, real people are not spared. As you will find in THIS chapter, neither are videogame characters.

Chapter Ten: Is It Over Yet?

"C'mon, ya stupid scythe!" Grim yelled as he was running. "Drat! Da ting's low on batteries! I can't teleport any closer to Vlad's Castle! My only hope is da…ferry?"

When he said this, the ferry started to leave. "NO!" He looked back to Billy and Mandy, who were gaining on him. "AHH!"

Just then, the red Wisconsin hot air balloon flew by. "No way! What are de odds, mon?" Grim asked as he super-sized himself up to grab the balloon. Unfortunately, the two friends caught up to him. Mandy grabbed on to Grim and Billy grabbed on to Mandy. As Grim decided to shrink himself, he pulled Billy and Mandy up with him.

-X-

Spicer woke up in a ditch in western New Mexico. 'Not like any other typical Thursday night,' Spicer thought to himself. 'Now, I got to find a new ride. But where?'

He stuck out his thumb again. An eerie looking ice-cream truck stopped in front of him.

"An eerie ice-cream truck with a fiery clown head?" Spicer asked himself. "I don't see why not…"

-X-

Garfield's eyes drooped. He was tired. WAY tired. Apparently, running as a cheetah to keep up with Jack Fenton's driving was enough to make him winded.

Raven looked down at him as he lay down. "You okay, Garfield?"

"Yeah. Just tired."

She nodded. "Don't worry about a thing. You just rest. I'll get us there, okay Gar?"

Garfield smiled. "Okay." Then he yawned and said softly:

"Good night, Rachel."

It took a few seconds for Raven's brain to register what he just said. "Did…did you just call me…"

Unfortunately, she lost her concentration, and the bubble disappeared, causing the two former Titans to fall.

-X-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

This high-pitched girly shriek could only come from one person: Jack Spicer.

"What in the name of all that is sane are you doing?!"

"What does it look like?" the driver asked. "Haven't you ever heard of a Twisted Metal tournament before?"

"But…you're blowing cars up!"

**NOTE: I do not condone the "blowing up" of anything, unless it's funny, happened on TV or a videogame, or it's that "Coke and Mentos" thing…that is so awesome…**

"The winner gets a grand prize…"

"…What prize?"

The driver honked his clown nose. "Anything your twisted heart desires…"

Jack thought for a moment. "Really?"

"Yes…"

"Count me in!" Jack grinned. "I could wish for world domination! Or, I could wish for immortality! No! Wait! I could wish for…instant teleportation to Vlad's Castle so I can win the five million dollars!"

"That's the spirit!" the driver (who, if you haven't already guessed, is Sweet Tooth) said. "Now…let's rock!"

"One more question," Jack said. "…Why is your head on fire?"

-X-

The ground came closer and closer to Raven. Still confused, she could not do anything about it, so she closed her eyes, waiting for the final impact.

The next thing she knew, she felt something on her shoulders, and she was slowed down almost to a halt. She landed safely on the ground.

Raven looked up. She was saved by…well…a raven! (How ironic!)

A green raven, specifically.

Garfield turned back to a human. "You okay, Rae?"

Raven took a moment to catch her breath. "Yeah…I'm fine. And my name's not Rae."

"Technically, it's not Raven either."

"How did you…?"

"I saw it when I looked at your personal file to find out it was your birthday about a decade ago," the green man said.

"And you still remember it?"

"Hey, it's a pretty easy name to remember."

"I guess so…" Raven said, brushing off her clothes. "What do you say we try this again, huh?"

"Hey, it's your 60 on the line, not mine. Go whenever you feel like it."

She nodded and formed the bubble around them once again.

-X-

Grim finally pulled himself into the basket. The man who was in the basket in the first place shrieked and jumped into Lake Michigan.

"What did I do?" Grim asked himself as he turned around. He saw two sets of hands.

"You've got to be kidding me," Grim groaned.

The two pains in Grim's coccyx pulled themselves into the basket. "Give us the key, Grim," Mandy said.

"No way! I'm never givin' da key to you!" Grim yelled.

"Grim, you still belong to us," Mandy said monotonously.

"Which means you gots to listen to us," Billy added.

"And why should I?" Grim asked.

Mandy walked up to Grim and punched him hard, causing him to lose his balance. He held on to one of the ropes before falling backwards off the basket. The only thing keeping Grim from falling into the giant lake below was the rope.

Grim tied the rope around his pelvis and started growling. "You brats!"

"I have half a mind to cut this rope, Grim," Mandy said, holding the scythe.

Grim smiled. "Den do it."

"No."

"And why not?" Grim taunted.

"Because you still have the key."

"Dat's right! If I fall, I still have a better chance of winning da money. Now, pull me back up nice and slow…"

"I don't have to do that, Grim," Mandy said gloomily. "I just need to keep you from falling. As far as I'm concerned, you can stay like that the whole time…"

"…Uh-oh…"

-X-

"Sir, do you know how fast you were going?"

Jack Fenton tried to play it cool. "Uh…55?"

"Sir, it's 25 through here, and you were going about 110."

"Uh…yeah…"

"May I see your license and registration please?"

Jack's eyes widened. "R-registration?"

"Oh, no…" Jazz groaned. "I think Dad might've stolen the truck. He's really nervous," she whispered to Danny.

"This won't end well…" Danny said back.

With quick thinking, Jack said:

"Hey! What's that?"

The cop turned around and Jack floored it. "Ha ha! So long, sucker!"

"Crud," the cop groaned. "Why does this always happen to me?"

COMING UP NEXT, CHAPTER ELEVEN: NOPE

"Needles Kane, once again you have won the Twisted Metal Tournament," Calypso said. "As promised, what is your wish?"

Jack Spicer gleamed. "I wish…"

"He was talking to me, you fool!" the clown said. "I wish…"

"Teleportation to Vlad's Castle. Teleportation to Vlad's Castle. Teleportation to Vlad's Castle…" Jack whispered with his fingers crossed.


	11. Nope

I would like to say thanks to all the people who like this fic…but I just did anyway.

As for the Scott and Penelope thing, I have a story written already, so when I have the time I'll put it on here.

Chapter Eleven: None

"Seventeen bottles of Sprite on the wall! Seventeen bottles of Sprite! Take one down, pass it around, sixteen bottles of…"

"Please stop," Li'l D growled.

"Aww…why?" Cosmo asked.

"'Cause I'm trying to concentrate on driving! I plan on being alive when I get there."

"Why?"

"There really ain't a brain in yo' skull, is there?"

"What's a brain?"

-X-

An hour and a half later, Garfield woke up. "W-what time is it?"

"I don't know…8 o'clock, maybe? You haven't been asleep long," Raven said.

"Really?" Garfield asked. "I thought I was sleeping longer than that. I feel wide-awake."

"Well, that makes one of us."

"You want to rest for a while?" the changeling asked.

"No, I can handle it." She paused. "At least let me get to Nebraska."

"Well sure, Rae. Whatever floats your…"

"Okay, we're in Nebraska."

"…boat."

Raven lowered the aura to the ground.

"So…where to now?" Garfield asked.

Raven walked into a ditch and lay down. "Wanna stargaze?"

Garfield's eyes widened. "O-okay…" He lay next to her in the ditch.

The pale woman pointed up into the air. "Ursa Major right there, Ursa Minor there, Orion over there…"

"Sorry, Rae, but I have no idea what the heck you're looking at. All I see are a bunch of dots."

"They're called constellations, Beast Boy."

"I know what they're called, Rae. I just can't…see them, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Takes a trained eye, I suppose."

An awkward silence followed.

Garfield tried to break the silence. "So…you ever seen the Dresden Files?"

"Just watch the stars, Garfield."

-X-

"This is LIVE ACTION NEWS reporting live, hence the name, at the super high-speed chase…gee whiz, they're going fast! I don't think this helicopter can keep up! But anyways, that green truck is going, like, 120 miles an hour, and the speed limit is 25 through here! Whoo! I hope this doesn't end in mashed up cars, explosions, and high death rates. Speaking of which, how's the Twisted Metal Tournament nearby, Tom?"

"Oh, it's going super, Steve. Sweet Tooth and his hitchhiking pal, who honestly creeps me out more than Sweet Tooth does, are just **trashing** the competition, no pun intended. Ha ha! Back to you, Steve…"

-X-

Brandy and Whiskers were now in a restaurant in Denver. "We're not going to make it to Wisconsin, Whiskers. We might as well just…" Brandy yawned. "…give up…"

"Don't talk like that, Brandy! Where there's a will, there's a way!"

"Then you better start writing yours soon, 'cause we'll die before we even get there…"

As soon as she said this, four men entered. They sat at the booth behind Whiskers.

"So, guys," the red-haired one said, "I hear there's a concert in Wisconsin raising funds for starving children. We should go!"

"Why the **(CENSORED)** should we do that?" the obese one asked. "And where's our waiter? I'm **(CENSORED)** hungry!"

"Dude, I'd hate to be the one to break the fourth wall, but this fanfiction is supposed to be kid-friendly. Don't talk like that!"

"Oh, shut up, Kyle! I'll do whatever I want! Besides, kids say this **(CENSORED)** all the time. Also, hear that beeping noise? It's being censored anyway, so who cares?"

"He's got a point, dude," the dark-haired man said. "Oh look! Here comes the waiter!"

As the waiter took the orders of the four men, Brandy gleamed at Whiskers. "Did you hear that, Whiskers?" she whispered.

Whiskers nodded. "Yeah. That one has a mouth on him, doesn't he?"

"No, no, no. Not that. The cute red-head said there's a concert in Wisconsin."

"So…you suggesting we…stow away again?"

"Yep! Let's just hope we can find a way to hide in whatever their driving."

"Right! …Seriously, though, does that guy kiss his mother with that mouth?"

-X-

"Needles Kane, once again you have won the Twisted Metal Tournament," Calypso said. "As promised, what is your wish?"

Jack Spicer gleamed. "I wish…"

"He was talking to me, you fool!" the clown said. "Now…I wish…"

"Teleportation to Vlad's Castle. Teleportation to Vlad's Castle. Teleportation to Vlad's Castle…" Jack whispered with his fingers crossed.

"…for a new nose! This one keeps chaffing me," Sweet Tooth complained.

"Very well," Calypso said, changing Sweet Tooth's nose (and entire face) to one shaped like Billy's. "Your new nose…"

"Thanks, Mr. Calypso, sir!" Sweet Tooth yelled in a Billy-like voice. He even giggled like Billy as he left the room.

"Uh…do I get a wish?" Jack asked.

"No."

"Aww, come…"

-X-

"…on, guys!" Grim cried as he continued to dangle from the hot air balloon. "I'll be good!"

"Well, if all he has to do is untie himself and fall so we don't gets to have a key, why doesn't he?" Billy asked.

"Because, Billy, Grim doesn't want to end up at the bottom of Lake Michigan…the little wimp…"

"Oh. …Why not?"

Mandy looked at him sternly. Then she shrugged. "Beats me."

COMING UP NEXT, CHAPTER TWELVE: HOW ABOUT NOW?

Raven got up. "There's bound to be a restaurant around here somewhere."

"They better have pie," Garfield said as he got up.

"I know a place that has pie," Raven smirked.

Garfield's eyes perked up. "Where?"

Raven pointed to a McDonalds nearby.

"Oh, heck no."


	12. How About Now?

Now, back by popular demand…eh, somewhat popular…kind of popular…okay, back by a few people's demands, here's the next chapter to Mouse Race! I don't own these characters. If I did, I'd be rich! Also, I'm sorry for those of you who don't like toilet humor.

Chapter Twelve: How About Now?

"I'll be right back, guys," the obese guy said. "I gotta drop a major deuce."

After he walked to the bathroom, the blonde guy had a major epiphany. "Mph mph mph mph mph mph mph?"

"Uh, Kenny, you probably shouldn't talk with your mouth full," the red-head said.

The blonde nodded and swallowed his fries. "I said, 'Why don't we just leave him here?'"

The dark-haired guy and the red-head looked at each other with wide eyes and then turned back to the blonde. "Dude, why didn't we think of that?" the dark-haired guy asked. "Let's go!" The three started to walk out.

"Who's going to pay for the meal?" the red-head asked.

"Cartman will. Now let's go!"

"Cartman doesn't have any money!"

"Then they'll make him work it off! Who cares? Go!"

They ran up to their van with the license plate "SWEEEET". As the blonde was about to get in, he was confronted by a dog and a rabbit. He gleamed. "Aww…aren't you two cute? Do you need a home?"

The dog wagged her tail and the rabbit hopped up and down excitedly.

"Hey guys?" the blonde said as he opened his door. "I just found some stray animals. Can I keep them?"

"What if they have rabies?" the red-head asked.

"Well, they look fine to me…and they're wearing clothes, so I doubt they've never been in human contact before…but there are no tags or collars or anything."

The dark-haired man sighed. "Alright, Kenny, but if I see a mess on the floor you're cleaning it up."

"Thanks, Stan," the blonde said as he let the two animals enter before him.

Meanwhile, the obese man just got out of the bathroom. "Hey! Where'd they go?" Then he heard some tires squeal. "Ah, **(CENSORED)**."

-X-

"And so here I am: Jack Spicer, evil genius, professional hitchhiker," the annoyed goth said as he pointed his thumb again. "That stupid tournament was a waste of my valuable time."

Finally, a car stopped right in front of him. The shotgun door opened and Cosmo was thrown out. From the inside of the car, Li'l D said, "Trade ya."

Spicer grinned evilly as he entered the car. "Jack is back and in black, baby!"

Cosmo watched as the car sped off. "Ooh! Ooh! Wasn't that the creepy guy from earlier?"

-X-

"Dad, just…pull…OVER!" Danny yelled.

"NO! Must…get…to…GHOST CONVENTION!" Jack yelled. How he still remembered that lie, no one knows.

Jack turned down an alley to get away from the police. Unfortunately, it was a dead-end.

Everyone in the truck screamed and shut their eyes, oblivious to the funny feeling in their stomachs.

After noticing that they weren't a fiery pile of rubble, Jack opened his eyes. "What the…?"

They were past the wall and back on the road, away from the cops.

"Now, how the heck did that happen?" Jack asked, stunned.

Jazz looked at Danny, who quickly flashed his green eyes at her to explain the whole thing.

She smiled. "Thanks little brother," she whispered.

Danny shrugged. "Don't thank me. That was a completely selfish act on my part."

-X-

After an hour of star-gazing, Raven heard a low growl. "Was that you, Beast Boy?"

"No…well, kinda. It was my stomach."

Raven got up. "There's bound to be a restaurant around here somewhere."

"They better have pie," Garfield said as he got up.

"I know a place that has pie," Raven smirked.

Garfield's ears perked up. "Where?"

Raven pointed to a McDonalds nearby.

"Oh, heck no."

"What's wrong with apple pie?"

"Nothing is. I just don't like that place. It's unhealthy and most of the menu is made up of meat."

"What are you? The president of the Morgan Spurlock fanclub?"

"Hey! You leave him out of this!"

Raven's eyes widened. "O…kay…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, so I'm a Morgan Spurlock fan. Big whoop."

"You're a fan of a guy with a girl's name?"

"Hey! A lot of awesome male celebs have girls' names! Like…Kelsey Grammer…and Morgan Freeman…hey! Another Morgan! Cool…"

"Don't forget Marilyn Manson."

"That's a guy? Huh…well, that explains the low voice…I always thought that was dubbed…anyway, the point is that I will never, ever, EVER go into a McDonalds! …Ever."

"Fine. Suit yourself. …They have a playhouse area."

"…Okay, maybe for a few minutes…"

-X-

"Okay, what's going on?" Mandy asked. "I thought we'd be over land by now. Are we even going in the right direction?"

Billy only shrugged.

"I tink we are going in da right direction," Grim said, still dangling, "but I do believe we went too far westward. We missed Door County completely. My guess is dat we will be heading toward Green Bay."

"Well, I guess that's not so bad," Mandy said. "At least we won't have to worry about traffic or trees for a while."

"But we will have to worry about all dat eventually…and Mr. Kennedy," Grim said, frowning. "After all, Green Bay is a fairly large city."

"It's no Milwaukee," Mandy remarked.

"What's a Mill-wa-ca-blah?" Billy asked.

"It doesn't matter, Billy," Mandy said. "Madison's our destination, not Milwaukee."

"Now can I come up?" Grim asked.

"Aw, but Grim, we're in Wis-consciousness!" Billy exclaimed. "It's the best place in the universe to rip off that scene from the movie we're ripping off where a cow ends up tied to a hot-air balloon!"

"Oh, come now, Billy!" Grim said. "Dat would just be too much."

"Yeah, and I'd be the one the cow sneezes on," Mandy added.

Suddenly, Billy sneezed and Mandy was covered from head-to-toe in snot.

"Point taken," Mandy said. "Hey Grim. Guess what. You're staying down there. Think of it as a little payback for stealing our key."

"I could drop da key, too, and nobody gets da money," Grim scoffed.

"Then you would get the worst beating of your entire existence. Plus, you'll start doing chores for other people too, not just us."

Billy giggled. "Yep! I don't even wanna know what messes happen at Irwin's house!"

"Alright! I won't drop da key!" Grim yelled.

"Good boy," Mandy said as if Grim were a mutt. Grim just grumbled. "Why me?"

COMING UP NEXT, CHAPTER THIRTEEN: NO, NOT YET

"NO! No more Mickey freakin' Ds!" Garfield yelled. "I hate the food, I hate the atmosphere, and I hate that freakin' clown!"

"Relax, Gar. I'm just messing with you. And if you ask me, I hate that clown, too."

They walked over to a sidewalk near the road, which had a water puddle on it. An ice cream truck whizzed by, splashing water in the faces of the former Titans. The driver, a clown with a flaming head and a Billy-shaped face, started giggling.

Raven looked at Garfield, who turned into a dog to shake the water out of his fur. "But I have to admit…I hate THAT clown even more…"


	13. No, Not Yet

The insanity continues.

…

Oh, and I do not own these idi--I mean characters…

-13-

Chapter Thirteen: No, Not Yet

"So, you're headed to Wisconsin too, huh?" Li'l D asked Spicer as they drove down the moonlit interstate.

"Yep. They have some good cheese there, huh?"

"Sounds to me like Cheddar Man would like it there," Li'l D joked.

Spicer looked at him questioningly.

"Oh…sorry, it's someone I know. You probably don't know him."

"Oh. Hey, why are you wearing a sailor hat?"

"Well, why are you wearing make-up?"

"Oh, like I haven't heard THAT one before…"

-X-

"Okay, that's the last time I'm entering a McDonald's…EVER!" Garfield growled as he left the building.

"Really? 'Cause the one in the Dells has an arcade," Raven smirked.

"NO! No more Mickey freakin' Ds!" Garfield yelled. "I hate the food, I hate the atmosphere, and I hate that freakin' clown!"

"Relax, Gar. I'm just messing with you. And if you ask me, I hate that clown, too."

They walked over to a sidewalk near the road, which had a water puddle on it. An ice cream truck whizzed by, splashing water in the faces of the former Titans. The driver, a clown with a flaming head and a Billy-shaped face, started giggling.

Raven looked at Garfield, who turned into a dog to shake the water out of his fur. "But I have to admit…I hate THAT clown even more…"

-X-

Despite the darkness of the night sky, Billy could see lights in the distance. He went into "hyper-mode". "Ooh! Ooh! Mandy! Grim! Look! Houses and skyscrapers and Lambeau Field, oh my!"

Mandy squinted at the horizon. "I…I think he's right for once…"

"Right about what?" Billy asked, dumbfounded.

"Shut up, you dweeb. We're heading into Green Bay."

"Technically, we're already above it," Grim replied. "Da city's named after de bay."

"Did I say you could speak?"

-X-

"Dude, Kenny, that was a sweet idea leaving Cartman at the restaurant," Stan said, driving the van.

"Mph mph-mph, mph."

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry. I took some fries to go." Kenny said after swallowing. "I said, 'No problem, guys'."

"Oh."

Meanwhile, in a kennel in the backseat, Brandy and Whiskers were trying to get into comfortable positions (get your freaking minds out of the gutter, people!).

"Oh, we could've just taken the limo, but nooooooooo!" Whiskers whispered. "We had to freakin' stowaway in a truck, fall off onto the freakin' road, and hitch a ride with the Potty Mouth Express in a freakin' cage!"

"Well excuuuuuuuuse me for not wanting my limousine to smell like limburger cheese!"

"You could've always spritzed it with Lysol!"

There was a long pause, followed by: "Why didn't you think of that BEFORE we freakin' stowed away in a truck, fell off onto the freakin' road, and hitched a ride with the Potty Mouth Express in a freakin' cage?!"

"Because you're the smart one!"

"Oh…right…"

-X-

**Okay, this next part is kind of gross but still pretty funny. If you have a problem with toilet humor, I suggest you scroll down 'til after the next page break (X).**

"Now, I didn't want to rip off the movie this much, but who cares? I'm bored out of my skull!" Vlad laughed. "So…let's make an idiotic bet. The first man to get so freaked out he lets the dogs in his drawers…"

"Don't you mean, 'Let the dogs OUT in his drawers'?" Skarr asked.

"What? That can't be right…ah, who cares! You all know what I mean! Anyways, bet on whomever you think will dirty his drawers first. But don't bet on me. I won't be taking part of this. And…uh…for cleanliness reasons, neither will you, Hector, unless you want to clean up bear poo from my floor afterwards…or if you find some pants in the next thirty seconds."

Hector Con Carne just shrugged. "Eh, whatever. I'll be downstairs in the casino." He walked out.

"Well, that solves that problem, so lock in your bets, gentlemen!"

When the bets were locked in, Vlad left the room. No sooner than he did, a blue vampire-like ghost came out of nowhere. His fangs bared and his red eyes glowed with an amazing intensity. Purple fire appeared all around him.

Every man in the room was shaking. Suddenly, a "pbbt" sound was heard.

The ghost disappeared into thin air, and Vlad Masters reentered the room. "Did…did anyone…you know…make a stinky?"

Skarr reluctantly raised his hand, his body still shaking.

"YES!" Doug Dimmadome laughed, his fists raised in victory.

-X-

The hot-air balloon finally reached the city. Mandy noticed the lit up Lambeau Field not too far away.

"Is there a night game tonight or something?" Mandy asked.

"I dunno, but I…" Grim started, but he didn't get to finish his sentence, 'cause the balloon started lowering dramatically. "Don't tell me. Let me guess…Billy found de ting that lowers da balloon?"

"Yep."

Billy gave another dug at the string, opening the hatch yet again.

"Grim, what are the odds that we'll end up smack dab in the middle of the field with this doofus letting all the air out and the direction we're going?"

"Very slim…if we were someone else…"

As predicted, the balloon landed on the 50-yard line in Lambeau Field.

Grim untied the rope around him. "Well, as long as we're here, we might as well watch de game."

As soon as he said this, the football landed in his eye-socket and a 400-pound football player tackled him. Bones flew everywhere.

"Yep. We might as well," Mandy said monotonously, "or we could hit Curly's Pub instead."

"But won't that hurt it?" Billy asked.

Mandy groaned and put a hand on her forehead. "It's a restaurant, you dolt! So are you coming or not?"

Billy giggled. "I'm game!"

COMING UP NEXT, CHAPTER FOURTEEN: GRIDIRON GRIM

"DAD!" Danny shouted. "Concentrate on driving!" He held onto his seat for dear life.

"JACK! SLOW DOWN!" Maddie added, her voice higher than Danny's.

"Yeah! I'm sure your stupid Ghost Convention can wait!" Jazz said.

"THERE IS NO GHOST CONVENTION!" Jack blurted out. He drove into the ditch and slowed down to a stop.


	14. Gridiron Grim

Sorry for the long awaited wait. I guarantee this chapter will make up for it… especially for you Invader ZIM fans. Also, due to events that happened in Phantom Planet, I think this may very well be A/U…unless you think Vlad might have survived being pulverized by a giant earth-threatening anti-ghost asteroid.

I do not own crap in this mother.

Chapter Fourteen: Gridiron Grim

Li'l D looked at the gloomily-dressed man in disbelief. "So, what you're saying is… you're in a race for… what… five million bucks?"

"Yep. And if you get me ALL the way there, you get 10 percent."

"Why only 10?"

"Because I had to share a vehicle with a psycho clown and two psycho rednecks."

Li'l D nodded. "Works for me."

-X-

Billy and Mandy entered the pub. Their eyes widened when they saw _him_ sitting at a nearby table…

"What the heck are you doing here?" Mandy asked.

No response.

"Hey moron!"

That got not only his attention, but Billy's as well. "Yes?" they both asked simultaneously.

"Not you, Billy!" Then the blonde turned to the "moron" sitting at the table. "Fred Fredburger…"

The green elephant-like monster looked at them with a wide smile. "Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Eating nachos and drinking Pepsi."

"I didn't know you can get nachos here."

"I don't know, either. I got these at the concession stand, yes. I forgot to get a soda to wash it down with, so I came here 'cause I didn't want to wait in line again. That was a long line, yes. So… why are you here?"

"That doesn't concern y--"

Billy couldn't hold it in anymore. "We're in a race for five million bucks!" he blurted out.

Mandy glared at Billy with such intensity that even Mandy would have been scared of herself if she did it to a mirror.

"Oh. Good luck with that," Fred said as he continued eating his nachos.

Mandy's glare softened. "Billy, right now, on the face of this Earth, you are the luckiest son of a…"

-X-

"ITCH!" Jack Fenton yelled as he tried to scratch his back (while driving). "I have an itch and my arms can't reach it!"

"DAD!" Danny shouted. "Concentrate on driving!" He held onto his seat for dear life.

"JACK! SLOW DOWN!" Maddie added, her voice higher than Danny's.

"Yeah! I'm sure your stupid Ghost Convention can wait!" Jazz yelled.

"THERE IS NO GHOST CONVENTION!" Jack blurted out. He drove into the ditch and slowed to a stop.

All eyes were on Jack.

"Uh… surprise?"

"Jack… tell us what's going on. NOW!" Maddie yelled.

Jack gulped. "Vladdie designed a race for five million dollars, and I want to get there first. I do NOT want to work at HOME DEPOT!"

"Jack, you don't work at Home Depot."

Jack was silent for a few seconds. "Oh. Right. That was from the movie. Still, I want to get there first. And be happy we're not being followed by ghosts of Nazis, considering the characters we're ripping off and our usual luck."

"Jack, you almost got us KILLED!" Maddie shouted.

"But Maddie… think of all the ghost hunting equipment we could buy… or Fudge Pops!" He licked his lips.

"Jack…"

"I could get you that big diamond ring you always wanted."

Maddie thought for a moment. "If you can promise me you'll go the speed limit, fine."

"YES!" Jack cheered as he started the truck again. "Jack is back and in ORANGE, baby!"

-X-

Billy and Mandy were walking back to the arena when suddenly hundreds of screaming fans made their way through the exit.

After being trampled over, Mandy got up and pulled Billy to his feet. "Did the halftime show start already?" she asked as she brushed herself off.

Billy ran to the arena and gasped. "MANDY! Someone's chasing Grim!"

"What?" Mandy said as she walked up to him. "Who the heck is that?"

A dark-haired man with glasses and a black trench coat was chasing Grim with a tazer.

Billy looked around. The stadium was empty except for a purple-haired woman. He ran to her.

Mandy glanced at Billy. "Billy? Where are you going?" She followed him to the woman.

The woman took a bite out of her hot dog. "Did you come to see the show, too?"

"What's going on?" Mandy asked. "Why didn't you run away, and who's the guy chasing Grim?"

The woman sighed. "Long story, but I might as well tell you anyway. I got nothing better to do."

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"Come on, Gaz!" the dark-haired man with glasses groaned as he sat in a seat next to the purple-haired woman. "We shouldn't be at a Packer game! We should be stopping Zim!"

"In the last ten years, did he EVER GET ANYWHERE NEAR RULING THE WORLD, DIB?!" Gaz yelled. "What makes you think he's capable of doing so? Besides, he's not so bad. He even took me to Junior Prom."

"WHAT?!" Dib shrieked. "When did that happen?"

"When you were sneaking into his lab and got attacked by a bunch of giant pigs," Gaz stated.

"Oh… oh yeah, that WAS Prom night, wasn't it? But still… you went with ZIM?!"

Suddenly, a hot air balloon landed on the 50-yard line. A skeleton left the balloon and was tackled by a 400 lb lineman.

Dib went into _obsessed_ mode. "GAZ! DID YOU SEE THAT?! A WALKING SKELETON!"

"Don't. You. Dare."

"FREEZE, SKELETON!!!" Dib shouted, pulling out a tazer. He jumped down from the stands and landed…on his face…in a lower part of the stands that was nowhere near the field. He got up, realizing he was not on the field. "Ah, forget it…" he groaned and took the stairs down to the bottom of the stands and jumped onto the field. He ran up to Grim, who at this time just pulled himself together. "Say goodnight, skeleton!"

Grim shrieked and the chase was on.

_**-FLASHBACK ENDS-**_

Gaz sighed. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be surrounded by idiots and the paranormal?"

Mandy looked at Billy (who was currently picking his nose), and then at the two running on the field. "Oh yeah… I have a pretty good idea…

-X-

COMING UP NEXT, CHAPTER FIFTEEN: YAY, MINIGOLF!

"Dude, did you see who was here earlier?"

"No. Who?"

"Superheroes, man!"

"…Yeah, right. Why would there be superheroes here?"

"No! Seriously! There was this pale woman in a leotard and this green guy…"

Spicer coughed when he heard that. Green guy? No way… it couldn't be…


	15. Yay, Minigolf!

I apologize for the long hiatus. Now that it's summer, I have more free time, and therefore hopefully I will be able to update this more, though probably not regularly.

Man, I promised myself that this wouldn't become another WWC 2 or Aftermath, but it pretty much has. But then again, WWC 2 has never been put on the internet (The original WWC, or "When Worlds Collide", if I remember correctly, was finished, but I don't remember which site/sites I put it on. It wasn't here, though) and Aftermath was started on Phantom Fiction, but never finished. Then again, I _was _the last one to post on the entire site if I'm not mistaken, so I doubt anyone was reading it anymore anyway.

Anyways, at least I'm still trying with this one. Geez, has it really been about a year already since I last updated this?

At any rate, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Especially the first part, which continues to ask the question: "How many more characters can I put into this dang thing?"

I don't own crap.

Chapter Fifteen: Yay, Mini-Golf!

Now, it was Cosmo's turn to hitchhike. He stuck his wand out instead of his thumb, not really caring if he was found out. He was in between "assignments" (Jorgen, at the time being, could not find another kid for him and Wanda), so there was no kid to be taken away from forever.

A purple low-rider drove up to Cosmo. It was occupied by a man and a woman, both Hispanic. The man had curly dark-brown hair, a striped shirt, black jeans, and a pair of black boots. The woman had blue hair, sunglasses, black boots with silver buckles, a white sleeveless t-shirt, and a red skirt.

"Hey, short floating dude," the man said. "Need a lift?"

Cosmo nodded furiously and floated into the low-rider.

"So, what's your name, _amigo_?" the curly-haired man asked.

"Cosmo!" the fairy shouted.

The man nodded. "That's a cool name, man." He put the car in drive. "My name's Manny, and this here is my lovely _novia_, Frida."

"How's it going, eh?" Frida asked, making an obscure reference to the Bob and Doug MacKenzie skits.

Cosmo didn't get the joke. "Uh… I'm doing fine…"

Manny shook his head and smiled. "So… where you headed, man?"

"Wisconsin," Cosmo said.

"Oh, that's cool," Manny nodded. "That's where we're headed. We're goin' to the Dells."

"They got America's largest EVERYTHING there!" Frida added, squealing with excitement.

"I know! What do they have again? Largest waterpark, largest indoor waterpark…"

"Largest mini-golf."

"…mini-golf… uh… don't they have the longest watercoaster too?"

"I dunno. All I know is that I'm definitely hitting that mini-golf, dude!"

"WEEEEEEEEEEE!! Mini-golf!" Cosmo shouted.

Manny looked at Frida with a surprised look on his face. Then, he grinned and raised his eyebrows. "That dude knows how to party."

"Totally," Frida added, grinning.

-X-

Li'l D's stomach growled. "Ugh… Sorry, dawg. I need to stop soon. I'm hungry."

Spicer glared at him. "Oh, you are not stopping."

"Then it's settled," Li'l D said as he drove into a McDonalds.

"So… what state are we in?" Spicer asked, getting out of the car.

"I think Nebraska," Li'l D said, also getting out of the car.

The two entered the McDonalds and ordered their food. Jack had a hard time ordering, though, since they didn't serve ginger ale or plain cheese.

The two men sat at a booth and started eating, suddenly becoming aware of a conversation in a booth next to them.

"Dude, did you see who was here earlier?"

"No. Who?"

"Superheroes, man!"

"…Yeah, right. Why would there be superheroes here?"

"No! Seriously! There was this pale woman in a leotard and this green guy…"

Spicer coughed when he heard that. Green guy? No way… it couldn't be…

Li'l D looked up at Jack. "What's up?"

Spicer stood still. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke up.

"Logan was here."

"Who?"

"Garfield Logan."

"The cat?"

"No! The green… shape-shifter… superhero guy! He's in the race!"

Li'l D's eyes widened. "Then it's settled: grab your food and let's get the heck outta here!"

-X-

Mandy yawned as she sat next to Gaz and watched the chase below. Billy had also taken the liberty of chasing Dib because it looked like fun.

"Ugh… We've already wasted too much time," Mandy growled.

"What's the hurry?" Gaz asked. "I can watch this all day."

"Billy and I are in the middle of… something…"

"Relationship issues?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Suddenly, a giant dome appeared on the field… and Grim ran smack dab into it.

"Oh look… the half-time show…" Gaz droned. "How lucky are we?"

"Is…is that a sponge?" Mandy asked.

"Uh-huh. This is where they're hosting the Bubble Bowl this year. See that squirrel on the other side of the stadium?"

Mandy looked ahead. "Yeah."

"Well, I ran into her earlier when Dib and I were at the concession stand. She's here for two reasons. One, that sponge in the dome is her boyfriend."

"I'd hate to see their kids."

"I know, right? Anyways, the second reason is because she's from Texas and the Packers are facing the Dallas Cowboys. Or, at least they were before Dib scared everyone off by chasing your pal with a…"

Electricity cackled below and Grim shouted in pain.

"…tazer gun," Gaz finished.

"Well, I better round up my idiots," Mandy sighed. "Any more of this insanity and I'll punch someone in the face."

Gaz smiled. "I like your style."

Still frowning, Mandy nodded. "Likewise."

-X-

"Floor it, man! Floor it!"

"Don't tell me how to drive my own car, Spicer!"

Jack groaned. "Fine! Is there any faster way we can get to Wisconsin? A short-cut maybe, or a teleporter?"

"How about magic?" Li'l D joked.

Spicer wasn't joking.

But he had a good idea.

"You're a genius, Li'l D!" Jack cheered.

"I know. …Why?"

Jack ignored Li'l D's question. He searched through his jacket. "Fist of Tebigong, Changing Chopsticks, Mantis Flip Coin – Oh no!" he panicked.

"What?"

"Dang it! That's right! I don't have the Golden Tiger Claws. And just when I thought I had a chance…"

"Don't worry, shorty. We still have a chance! I'll get us there; just you wait and see!"

"Yeah, but it's always good to have a back-up plan," Jack said. Then he snapped his fingers. "The heli-bot! I can fix it! I'll have plenty of time to!"

"That's the spirit! …What the heck is a heli-bot?"

-X-

COMING UP NEXT, CHAPTER SIXTEEN: GOOFY GOOBERS

"I think we made a big mistake," Brandy said.

"You think?" Whiskers replied. "We're crammed in a cage and that constant bleeping noise is slowly making me deaf!"

"Relax, Whiskers. When we make it to Wisconsin we can get out of here."

"…Where are we now?"

"…No freaking clue…"


End file.
